As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,520 a motor vehicle having a passenger compartment provided with pair of passenger seats and a luggage compartment behind the seats having a floor has a cargo-restraining apparatus provided with a support defining a horizontal pivot axis at the floor in the luggage compartment immediately behind the seats. A rigid panel has an inner edge pivoted at the pivot axis on the support and an outer edge and has oppositely directed faces extending between the edges.
The panel is movable between an erect position in which it is substantially vertical with its outer edge level with upper ends of the seats and a recumbent position lying on the floor with one of its faces directed upward and forming a cargo-support surface in the luggage compartment. An elongated housing on the panel normally contains a flexible retaining sheet that is extensible from the housing to restrain cargo in the luggage compartment.
In the system of German utility model 7,634,005a net is wound like a window shade about a rod that is provided on one of the window posts slightly behind the seat backs of the vehicle with its axis vertical. The net can be pulled out and strung across the space above the seat backs and attached at the opposite window post to restrain cargo or pets behind the seats. So that any object that is propelled forward against the net, for instance during a sudden stop or collision, is arrested, the net is dimensioned such that it is pulled all the way out when connected to the opposite window post. Thus even if an object does engage it, the net cannot be pulled any farther out and will therefore effectively stop the object.
Another system described in German utility model 7,734,063 has a net carried on a horizontally extending rod fixed to the seat backs. Such a net is pulled up to close the space behind the seats and prevent any cargo therein from coming over the seats during a sudden stop or collision. Such a system must be built to fit exactly in the particular vehicle and is not suitable for use as a retrofit. Furthermore, as in above-mentioned DE-GM 7,634,005, it serves merely as a shield for the vehicle passengers and does not restrain the cargo against shifting around in the cargo space behind the seats.